


I'm Sorry

by Buggu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Avoid if you haven't played and/or finished it, Fluff, I need more of the boys being cute and sweet, M/M, Not one not two but THREE KISSES, Nothing more, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, SPOILERS for The Game!, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggu/pseuds/Buggu
Summary: How many times can a person apologize?





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I've been replaying Dream Drop ((on critical help me)) and I noticed that Riku always says "Sorry" when he attacks. I need to get back into writing anyway!

It’s only been a few hours since Riku’s battle with the younger Xehanort; since Lea and Mickey came to their rescue. A few mere hours since Yen Sid named him a Keyblade Master. His heart’s been beating frantically, threatening to burst free from his chest. Perhaps from the adrenaline of the fighting or surprise from his new title or perhaps his heart is finally glad to be awake.

Or...perhaps it’s from Sora’s presence directly beside him.

He and Sora snuck out from the tower, looking to enjoy some much needed peace and solitude before they’d have to depart. Yen Sid allowed them both some time to collectively catch their breaths, adjust back to the woken worlds and rest. In hindsight, Riku missed how...unburdened he felt while exploring the sleeping worlds--but he is more than happy to be with Sora again.

“--so that’s how I figured out Mickey Mao was scared of fire! Poor big guy was practically jumping all over the place!”

Sora had been rambling the whole time, discussing every single detail of his journey from the second they had been separated. Riku watched and listened the entire time, unable to bring himself to interrupt. Sora looked so happy and eager to talk; his gestures so energetic and ecstatic. His eyes caught the soft starlight shining above, moonbeams kissed his whole body.

Riku noticed how Sora inched closer and closer as he spoke--their shoulders practically pressed against each other. Before the start of their exam, perhaps Riku would have eventually pulled away, but now he’s just glad Sora is still standing beside him.

“It’s just so crazy...We were close and still so far away from each other,” Sora suddenly said and his happy demeanour subsided. “Then the organization jerks showed up...And then I failed my exam.” Sora’s smiled pulled into a thin line.

“Sora, I’m sorry,” Riku finally spoke up and looked up to the stars. He couldn’t bear to see Sora look so broken-hearted. “I’m...sorry for everything.”

“Huh?” Sora blinked and canted his head.

“For everything,” Riku repeated. “I’m sorry for how I treated you back then on the islands. And for joining Maleficent. For taking the keyblade…”

“What? Why are you apologizing?” Sora’s face contorted with confusion and he scratched at his temple. “Riku...You’ve said sorry before.”

It was true. Riku had apologized countless times after they returned to the islands. And yet...the need to apologize always lingered in his mind. He didn’t know how else to make up for everything he did or all the trouble caused.

“If I hadn’t turned to darkness, the keyblade wouldn’t have passed to you. And then Xehanort wouldn’t have any reason to target you.”

“Geeze, Riku! It’s in the past!” he exclaimed and his features immediately softened.

“I have a lot to apologize for,” Riku muttered, awkwardly brushing his bangs away from his face.

“Hmm!” Sora leaned towards him, gazing into Riku’s eyes with scrutinization, and tapped on his forehead. “Is there anything you _aren’t_ sorry for?”

He hesitated, meeting Sora’s stare, and his shoulders sagged down. “I...don’t know.”

“Oh, Riku…”

“Most of all, I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe from Xehanort. That’s the worst thing I’ve done in a while.” He wasn’t sure why he kept talking, especially when it just made Sora sadder.

“But you did!” Sora interjected and stepped closer, so he stood face to face with Riku. “Nobody knew what Xehanort was planning but you still protected me! You jumped in my dreams and you helped so many times. Like in Traverse Town and in the worlds with the king! Remember the music from the sound idea?”

“I…” Riku lowered his head, avoiding Sora’s eyes, and he slowly nodded.

“It was so beautiful.”

Riku’s breath hitched in his throat and he anxiously looked to Sora again. He beamed with a warm smile. Riku’s eyes darted back and forth and he wanted to look away again--maybe from his nerves or self-doubt--but Sora’s eyes drew him back like blue magnets.

“You weren’t useless or anything like that, Riku. Heck, I should have known something was up, but I didn’t until it was too late. Everyone makes mistakes, but if you keep looking to the past you’ll only trip on something in the present and fall face first into the future!”

Riku couldn’t help but to snort and a chuckle escaped him. “What does that even mean?”

“Hey, don’t laugh!” Sora exclaimed.  “I’m trying to sound all wise and stuff so by the time I take my next exam, I’ll pass and already have all kinds of advice to pass on.”

“Yeah...Next time.” Just as quickly as his mood had brightened, it fell again. “Sora, I’m--”

“No!” Sora shoved his hand over Riku’s mouth. “Don’t say the ‘s’ word.”

Riku reached for his hand but...he didn’t try to pull away from the contact or yank the hand away. He simply sighed, guided Sora’s cupped hand to his cheek, and he pushed into the contact. Sora’s skin was so soft and warm; his touch had a tranquil and relaxing effect. Riku cracked his eyes open, observed him, and softly asked with a trembling voice, “What else am I supposed to say, Sora? I’ve done...so many things wrong.”

“Say you’ll do better. Say you’ll work hard. Just keep trying your best! ”

Deep down, Riku knew Sora was right.

“Yeah…” Riku tilted his head and leaned more weight into the other wielder’s hand. It felt as though the anxiety chaining him down had dissipated and he could feel Sora’s warmth traveling along his skin. “I’ll try.”

“Riku?” Sora was watching him intently.

“We might not see each other for a while after we leave for our missions,” he continued on.

“Yeah, but I’m glad Yen Sid didn’t send us off right away.”

Riku hummed in agreement. “Sora, you were right.”

“Oh?”

He took a deep breath. To settle his nerves; to gather courage. He grabbed Sora’s hand by the wrist and turned it over. He gently pressed a chaste kiss to Sora’s knuckles and released his arm, watching for the other’s reaction. “The sound idea. It was a beautiful melody and I still hear it whenever we’re close together.”

“Huh?!” Sora’s face flushed with color and his eyes fluttered in rapid blinks.

“Was that too much?” Riku asked, unsure of what to make of Sora’s reactions. “I’d say sorry...but...uh…” He gestured to Sora and rubbed against his arm, a shy smile overtaking his expression.

“That’s not fair, Riku!” Sora whined and threw his arms in the air. “I was gonna kiss you first!”

It was Riku’s turn for surprise. His mouth gaped open and he stared dumbly. “What.”

Without warning or inhibition, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck and reached with his tiptoes. He pressed their mouths together and captured the surprised sounds from Riku’s end. Sora was the first to initiate movement after they spent several amazing and _beautiful_ and gentle seconds locked together--Riku could only watch, frozen in place from the shock, and he reflected how nice the unexpected kiss felt. His thoughts replayed the brief, intimate action over and over and his cheeks were now burning hot.

“Sheesh!”

He brought his fingers to his lips and looked to Sora once more. “Uh…”

“And I won’t say sorry for it,” Sora teased, tucking his arms behind his back.

Riku smiled. Fighting against his insecurities, he pulled Sora back for another kiss--who all too happily fell into his embrace. After they broke apart, they both stared at the sparkling midnight sky. Sora’s hand wormed its way around Riku’s and their fingers intertwined while they stargazed and Riku rested his head atop Sora’s.

They sat in silence watching the night sky as a new promise took its place in both their hearts: an oath of love.

**Author's Note:**

> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/467419801116213262/497637278013980682/Mickey_Mao.jpg?width=664&height=428 This is Mickey Mao! 
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/467419801116213262/497664126496276490/noooo.gif ...........And this was the incident Sora was referring to.


End file.
